


A Sight for Sore Eyes

by commatme



Series: Making Sense Of It [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, h50 season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commatme/pseuds/commatme
Summary: The second time, Danny is instantly alert. He remembers those sounds and he remembers lying awake after, exquisitely miserable, counting minutes that ticked by slow like molasses until he finally gave in and made an escape to the bathroom to take care of his problem.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Making Sense Of It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662223
Comments: 25
Kudos: 173





	A Sight for Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd Danny still isn’t sleeping on Steve’s couch! Funny how that works out.

The second time, Danny is instantly alert. He remembers those sounds and he remembers lying awake after, exquisitely miserable, counting minutes that ticked by slow like molasses until he finally gave in and made an escape to the bathroom to take care of his problem. What he doesn’t remember, or at least not in time, is that he’s lying on his other side now.

His eyes are already open when he realizes that.

In the semi-dark of the moonlit bedroom, Steve is on his back. The sheets are down to just below his ribcage, his knees are bent and his chest is rising and falling heavily. His right arm is moving, and so is his hand, under the sheets.

Danny should look away. There is no question about that, but he finds that he can’t. It becomes a real problem when Steve throws his head back and exposes his throat and in the same movement, turns his face the tiniest bit, and then suddenly way more, like he’s been badly startled. “Shit,” he rasps, staring straight at Danny. He is frozen up completely, not even breathing.

This is not the same Steve Danny thinks he knows. This is a naked Steve, a vulnerable Steve, a Steve that Danny could hurt all too easily.

Danny opens his mouth to say something. Anything at all. _What the fuck are you doing_ or _this is incredibly inappropriate_ or _don’t stop on my account_ , but all that comes out is a quiet, punched-out, “Huh.”

Steve’s eyes show a lot of white in the dark. 

Danny rolls onto his back, slowly, and reaches down. His stomach lurches when he sees Steve track the movement under the sheet. It does the same thing again when he gives himself an experimental first stoke and Steve’s breathing starts back up with a hiss. Danny looks away and tries to keep his eyes to himself, but it’s a difficult task.

When he glances over Steve’s arm is moving again and Danny goes a little crazy. A little unsteady in his own existence, even though he’s lying flat on his back on a solid bed. He feels eyes on him and walks up Steve’s body to meet them, instinctual, barreling down that well-worn road of communication that only needs a single look. Rolling their eyes at a suspect, alerting each other to a clue, deciding to kick the sheet further down in perfect tandem – it all works just the same.

Steve’s grip on himself is tight. Tighter than Danny likes it, but he likes it on Steve, likes how it fits with Steve’s general lack of an idea of how to tread softly. Likes the thought of introducing Steve to how to take it slow, how to walk up to the edge and take a step back, how to make it last.

Not today. Today, Steve comes with a gasp, spilling over his own hand and stomach while he’s still watching Danny, leaving no room for doubt who his orgasm is for. In return, Danny watches him. He enjoys the luxury of no longer having to get by with only the soundtrack, and when he sees Steve’s come-stained hand flex, he firms up his own grip and follows Steve over the edge and off the deep end.

He rediscovers language a long moment later. “So why can’t you just jerk off in the shower, like a normal person?”

It breaks the spell, and just like that, everything is normal again. Like they’re nothing but best friends and everything that just happened never really happened at all, despite the slowly cooling evidence. “Navy shower, Danny,” Steve says, breathless but laughing. “Three minutes is a luxury.”


End file.
